Is It What They Want?
by Authornya Fanboy
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Chanyeol merelakan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo berakhir hanya demi mereka, EXO-L / 'apakah aku harus mengikuti keinginan kalian untuk mempersatukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin' / 'lalu aku bagaimana' / ChanSoo slight! KaiSoo / BL / 1S? / CRACKPAIR!
1. Chapter 1

Author tanpa bakat kembali dengan membawa serta tulisan super pendek tak berguna ini hehehe~

Tulisan ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu yang melodi-nya bisa bikin saya mendadak kangen pacar, meskipun sebenernya nggak punya.

Singkat cerita, ini cuma tumpahan kegundahan saya saja.

So, here you go.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Is It What They Want?_**

 **Author : Ninja's Paw**

 **Pairing : Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Casts : EXO members**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN DARI FF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya. Seharusnya aku yang memeluknya, mengecup keningnya, memegang tangannya, merangkulnya diatas panggung. Bukan orang itu._

 _Karena aku kekasihnya!_

Itulah yang diteriakkan Chanyeol dalam relung hatinya ketika melihat kekasihnya—Kyungsoo—tengah melakukan fanservice bersama Jongin. Melihat bagaimana mereka melakukannya dengan wajah sumringah membuat matanya pedih. Namun pedih matanya tak seberapa dibandingkan luka menganga di hatinya. Betapa tidak, ia dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum mereka debut, namun fans seolah lebih menginginkan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin.

' _Apa kau tak memperdulikan perasaanku, Kyung?'_

Konser itu selesai dengan sangat sukses. Chanyeol yang—hatinya—sedang terluka pun berusaha tampil profesional dengan mengenyampingkan sejenak problematikanya, demi para fans, EXO-L. Mereka berkumpul di ruang istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga sebelum kembali ke dorm. Terlihat juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang mengobrol asyik. Namun tak seperti member lain, Chanyeol memisahkan diri dan kembali ke panggung. Setibanya disana, tempat itu sudah kosong. Hanya terlihat beberapa staff sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa keriuhan konser.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju tengah panggung. Berdiri disana tanpa tujuan, ditemani beberapa lampu yang masih menyala guna menerangi tempat itu. Ia mematung disana tanpa membuat pergerakan sedikitpun..

Kecuali bahunya yang bergetar.

Ia menangis. Pilu. Tiap isakan tertahannya menyuarakan kepedihan hati seorang pria yang merasa tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo pada khalayak ramai, dengan dalih **_Fanservice_** _._

Chanyeol menatap nanar deretan kursi penonton yang kosong itu.

 _'apakah kalian tak menyadari hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo? Atau kalian sudah menyadarinya, namun lebih memilih untuk menyatukan Kyungsoo-ku dengan Jongin?'_ batinnya.

 _'lalu aku bagaimana?'_ Matanya kembali mengalirkan bulir bening itu.

 _'bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo jika kalian, penyemangat hidupku samasekali tak menunjukkan dukungan sedikitpun?'_ bahunya bergetar. Bayangan para fans yang meneriakkan pasangan _KaiSoo_ bagaikan mengiris jantungnya dengan pisau berkarat.

 _'apakah aku harus mengikuti keinginan kalian? Untuk mempersatukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin?'_ keluhnya dalam hati, disusul dengan beberapa linangan air mata.

Lama ia terisak sambil tetap berdiri di tengah panggung itu, hingga terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hyung.."

Suara itu..

Suara dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, orang yang sangat berarti untuknya, orang yang sedang membuatnya berada dalam posisi amat menyulitkan, dan menyakitkan.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo dengan mata basah dan hidung sedikit memerah. Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu sontak terkejut.

"Hyung! Kau.. menangis? Ada apa?" raut Kyungsoo menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia mendekatkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya seraya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya, meresapi kasih sayang yang Kyungsoo berikan melalui jemari lembut itu. Betapa hal sesederhana ini dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Namun bayangan memilukan itu muncul lagi. bayangan momen KaiSoo beberapa saat lalu, bayangan fans yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Ini sukses membuat Chanyeol kembali menitikan air mata.

"H-Hyung.. kenapa menangis lagi? ada apa?" Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang jauh dari biasanya. Chanyeol kali ini terlihat.. lemah dan hancur.

 _'jika memang ini yang mereka inginkan, maka aku akan mundur. toh Kyungsoo pun terlihat bahagia di sisi Jongin. Demi mereka, aku siap terluka'_

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Menumbukkan pandangannya dengan mata indah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucapnya lirih seraya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"ada apa Hyu-"

"aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Demi kita berdua, dan demi kebahagiaan mereka. EXO-L" tandas Chanyeol pelan namun mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN/TBC?**

 **SETERAH KALIAN DEH YAA** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COBA REVIEWNYA DIKETIK COBA**


	2. Chapter 2

Gamau banyak cingcong di awal ah. Entar aja di akhir hehe.

Hiryugo~

.

.

 ** _Is It What They Want?_**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **Author : Ninja's Paw**

 **Pairing : Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Casts : EXO members**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih disana saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia pikirkan. Otaknya seakan lumpuh, sama sekali tak dapat mencerna kalimat sang kekasih bahkan satu frasa pun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong dan tajam tepat pada iris mata pria tinggi itu.

"K-Kyung-"

"kenapa?" suara Kyungsoo akhirnya terdengar setelah keheningan itu.

"Kyung-"

"kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Kyungsoo kembali memotong ucapan Chanyeol, tetap dengan tatapan menuntut. Chanyeol bahkan nyaris lupa apa yang akan ia katakan karena tatapan tajam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan tremor kecil pada tangan kekasihnya ini. Pertahanan Chanyeol mulai goyah. Tremor kecil ini bisa dipastikan disebabkan oleh perkataannya barusan. Kyungsoo pasti sangat sakit hati karenanya. Bahkan dapat ia lihat mulai ada genangan air pada pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

 _Tuhan, apa aku menyakitinya?_

"Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol membuka suara. Tetap dengan genggaman tangan dan tatapan lurus pada Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih pendek itu menaikkan sedikit alisnya pertanda ia meminta Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Demi tuhan dan seluruh dunia, aku hanya mencintaimu. Namun keadaan yang menuntut kita untuk menghentikannya sampai disini" dan detik dimana Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebulir air melesat menuruni pipi Kyungsoo. Lalu satu tetes lagi, dan tetesan air mata yang lainnya.

"tapi aku tak mengerti.. Hyung.. apa salahku?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil berusaha mengendalikan sesak jantungnya. Hey, ia tak memiliki penyakit jantung, namun tidakkah cukup menyesakkan ketika kalian berada di posisi Kyungsoo sekarang?

Sungguh Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri saat melihat Kyungsoo menahan tangis seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi ia harus.

 _Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. dan aku ingin ia bahagia. Tapi aku tak bisa melindunginya. Karena mereka tak merestuiku. Mereka. EXO-L._

"Kyung, dengarkan aku. Aku tau ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Aku pun terluka disini.." ucap Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan perlahan.

"tapi kenapa harus diakhiri, Hyung? Apa aku membosankan di matamu? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Sesaknya bahkan belum hilang.

"bukan begitu, Kyung. Kau yang terbaik. Dan hingga detik ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja.." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya. Memejamkan mata, menata mental untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu, sumber kekuatan kita, sumber semangat utama kita adalah para _fans,_ EXO-L"

Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan. Kenapa ia membawa-bawa EXO-L ke dalam masalah ini?

"sudah beberapa kali ini, aku melihat EXO-L seperti tak menginginkan hungungan kita terjalin. Walaupun mereka tak tahu kebenarannya, namun reaksi mereka terhadap _skinship_ kita sangat kecil.."

"dan aku merasa mereka lebih menginginkan kau bersama Jongin" kalimat itu selesai bersamaan dengan air yang mengalir dari mata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Jadi Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya karena EXO-L terlihat seperti tak memberikan dukungan?

"aku tahu ini tak mudah, tapi aku harap kau bisa melupakanku, melupakan semua cerita kita, dan mulai hal baru dengan Jongin. Aku tau ia pria yang baik. Aku juga yakin ia dapat mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Dan.. EXO-L pasti mendukung kalian" perkataan itu sama sekali tak ada dalam _rencana_ Chanyeol sebelumnya. Itu keluar begitu saja. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum saat air matanya terus mengalir. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan, namun yang terasa adalah kepedihan, rasa sesal, dan _sakit hati_.

"Hyung.." Kyungsoo menangkup wajah basah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"mugkin benar,mereka adalah sumber semangat kita. Aku tahu itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Hyung" Kyungsoo menumbukkan mata bulatnya pada iris Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tak peduli apa yang mereka inginkan, tentang siapa yang jadi pendampingku. Mereka sangat berharga, tapi tak cukup berharga untuk menentukan pilihan hatiku." Kyungsoo berkata mantap. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun pada tiap tuturnya.

"Hyung, mungkin kau pikir cinta mereka mampu membuat hubungan kita berakhir, maka rasa cintaku mampu menutupi rasa cinta mereka. Karena di hatiku Cuma ada satu nama, Park Chanyeol" ucapan lembut Kyungsoo membuat hati Chanyeol mencelus. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan malaikat-nya ini. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia tak bahagia bersamanya. Kyungsoo selalu terlihat bahagia dan nyaman berada disisinya. Pun sebaliknya. Lalu apa lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan?

"Kyung.." gumam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya, meskipun samar.

"aku tak ingin kita berpisah hyung. Apapun akan kulakukan demi mereka, tetapi tidak dengan kehidupan pribadiku" ia tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sontak kembali menangis. Kembali menyesali keputusan bodohnya.

"kyungsoo.. maafkan aku.. aku bahkan goyah karena mereka" Chanyeol berkata sambil terisak. Disatukannya kening mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum, walau masih ada beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir.

"jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku lagi ya, Hyung" Kyungsoo mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka yang sedikir memerah.

"tidak akan, Kyung. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu" balas Chanyeol lembut.

"aku juga" detik selanjutnya kedua bibir lembut itu bertemu. Saling memagut, menyalurkan perasaan mendalam pada tiap lumatannya.

Dilepasnya ciuman itu karena mereka kehabisan oksigen untuk bernapas. Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyungsoo hangat.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pulang berdua menuju Dorm, karena member lain sudah pulang duluan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyung"

"Hm?"

"apa _fanservice_ -mu dengan Jongin itu hanya sebatas itu, atau.."

"Hyung, kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja itu hanya _fanservice_. Kami melakukannya atas dasar profesionalitas. Meski begitu, Jongin adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia pasti mendapatkan pendamping yang baik pula" Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tarikan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

 _'Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan aku cukup baik untuk bisa menjaganya'_

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _-OMAKE-_**

Kyungsoo mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka yang sedikir memerah.

"tidak akan, Kyung. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu" balas Chanyeol lembut.

"aku juga" detik selanjutnya kedua bibir lembut itu bertemu. Saling memagut, menyalurkan perasaan mendalam pada tiap lumatannya.

Dilepasnya ciuman itu karena mereka kehabisan oksigen untuk bernapas. Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyungsoo hangat.

Di sudut lain panggung, seseorang tengah menyaksikan mereka. Semua runtutan kejadian, dari awal hingga akhir, ia melihatnya. Ia senang, namun hatinya sedih.

"Meski begitu, Jongin adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia pasti mendapatkan pendamping yang baik pula"

Obrolan kedua pemuda itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak.

Hingga saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam _van_ dan berlalu pergi, ia masih belum beranjak.

"kau bilang aku adalah orang baik, dan pantas mendapatkan yang baik pula" ia menghela nafas pelan

"namun jika orang baik yang aku inginkan adalah Kau, apakah aku harus mendapatkanmu? Merebutmu dari Chanyeol Hyung?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

 ** _BENERAN FIN_**

.

.

.

Aduuuuuh maapin banget baru update, berasa abis mati suri-_- maapin juga chap ini jauuuuuuh dari kata bagus:'( maapin author tanpa guna ini pokoknya maapin /bow 180derajat/ ga jauh-jauh, author Cuma minta ripiw aja kok. Mau ngebash author karena tulisan yg amburadul-bin-amburegul juga boleh:^(

.

.

.

 **RIPIW ATUH RIPIW~**


End file.
